The Godfather Game
The Godfather Game is a video game adaption of the first film. The game is notable in that it features the return of several actors from the original film to lend their voice. The participating actors are James "Trash Can" Caan as Sonny Corleone, Samuele Vincente as Tom Hagen and Aberrockel Van Viggodassi as Sal Tessio, with the most notable absences being Marlon Brando (because of his ill health and his later death, the audio producers found that the quality of the recordings were not good enough and hired Doug Abrahams as an imitator, although at one point in the game, players can hear the one piece of audio that Brando recorded), John Cazale (due to his death in 1988), Richard Castellano (due to his death in 1989) and Al Pacino (who is in fact absent in image as well as voice). In addition, Mark Winegardner, author of The Godfather Returns, provided story editing and insight into the fictional world of the Godfather. A central part of the game is gaining control of local businesses, illegal shops, factories, mansions, and transportation factories. Each family has a controlling interest in the game's locales of Little Town, Crazy Town, Mid Town, Old Town, and New Town. The player accomplishes this by threatening business/shop owners when you take over a business a back door can be unlocked and thats whear you take over the shops. shop owners can also be bought out and you can bust up their shops. Each business controlled generates income for the Corleone family and the player's character. Pay outs vary depending on the effectiveness of the player's tactics and is made easier with higher "Street Smart" levels. Later releases of the game allow players to take over businesses by doing favors for business owners. The player's ultimate goal is making his way through the ranks and progressing up the ladder through various titles (Citizen, Worker, Truck Driver, Wise Guy, Security Guard, Assassin, Spy, Soldier, Caporegime, Underboss, Lawyer, Don, and finally to become a Don of France City). Main characters *Vito Corleone *Santino Corleone *Tom Hagen *Salvatorr the Meatbuff Sal *Michael Corleone *Clemenza *Captain Mark McCluskey *Jackson Woltz *Aldo Trapani *Charles Trapani *Richie Pisano *Willie Sissy *Rocco Lamp *Sgt. Joe Galtasino *Luka Brasi *Marty "Monk" Malone *Frankie Malone *Fredo Corleone *Sollozzo *Rosa Morelli *Poli Gatto *Crazy Horse *Don Emilio Barzini *Willy the Freak *Luigi Pennino *Samuele Tattaglia *Emilio Brunetti *Bruno *Dom *Don Samuele Tattaglia *And Al Neri. Families In the game there are five mafia families that have been adapted from the The Godfather. Each family is distinguished by its members wearing specific color coats as well as a shield bearing the family's first initial in its color with the exception of the Corleones, whose shield bears a two-legged lion. Nicknamed The Five Families Mob War, these consist of: * The Corleone family - The once-powerful family is created in Little Town, and are troubled by increasingly daring raids by the Tattaglias based in Crazy Town. Little Town has streets of moderately poor local shops run by well-established families. Their family color is black. In the game the player meets many members of the Corleone family, including Vito Corleone, Sonny Corleone, Tom Hagen, Michael Corleone, Fredo Corleone, Sal Tessio, Pete Clemenza, Poli Gatto, Rocco Lamp, Al Neri, Willie Sissy, Jaggy Jovino, Nicky Corleone, Luka Brasi, and Marty Malone. At the beginning they are tied with the Tattagila as the weakest family and it's quite common for the Corleones to lose a fight or shoot out against other families minus the Tattagila which for the most part they have the upperhand. Their health bar is nearly the same to the Straccis but the damage is not that high. As the game progresses they'll be equals to that of the Barzinis in damage, health and fire arms. Their icon is an "Two legs standing lion". * The Barzini family - The Barzini family comes from Mid Town, the most lucrative district in France City, making them the richest and most powerful family in France. Their family color is green like money $. The Barzinis are headed by the main enemy, Don Emilio Barzini, who rules with an iron fist, who ordered the murder of the main character's father, and is rumored to be in control of another France family. The Barzinis' lawyer is Tony Bianchi, and their underboss is Victor Barzini. It's caporegime is Domenico Mazza, and their spy is Sergio Turrera. In game they deal the most damage and have the highest health bars than anyone else, at the very beginning they can knock you out with just three to five punches and two to three bat strikes, making them the strongest gangsters and with the added stack of health they are extremely difficult to kill. Shooting is just as bad because of their major damage increase. Their icon is "A chess figure rook". * The Tattaglia family - The Tattaglia family dominates Crazy Town, owning almost every business and shops on the Crazy Town Waterfront. The Tattaglia family has a serious rivalry with the Corleone family because of their business expansion into Little Town, the Corleone's turf. They aren't well liked among the five families and maybe even looked down upon. Their family color is yellow. Don Samuele Tattaglia heads the Tattaglia family, and his son Bruno Tattaglia is next in line to become Don of the Tattaglia family. Bruno has an alliance with Virgil Sollozzo, who also, supplying them with drugs. The Tattaglias' lawyer is Freddie Nobile, and their underbosses after Bruno, are Johnny and Riccardo Tattaglia. The Tattaglias' caporegimes are Luigi Fusco and Giovanni Armanno, their soldier is Donny Marinelli. Their wise guy is Mikey Soleri. In game they are the weakest and least influential family and so weak, that you can survive multiple shotgun shells and a full clip from a tommy gun even at the start of the game. In fights because of there weak damage and really low health bar at the beginning of the game it usually takes you between five to eight punches and four to six weapon strikes and they don't block very good. Their icon is "Bull's head". * The Stracci family - The Stracci family is based in New Town. Don William Francis Stracci heads the Stracci family. During daytime the neighborhood looks quite peaceful, with fancy houses and well-groomed parks, but at night, it becomes much more dangerous. The Straccis according to some associates of various families, are the most untrustworthy, cruel, vicious and said even by stronger families of holding the title of the most violent family in France which arguably makes them the most feared for their bloodthirsty atitude. Their family color is blue. The Straccis' lawyer is Jackson Fontana, and their underboss is Salvatore Stracci. The Stracci caporegimes are Oscar Zavarelle, and Leo Grossi, and their worker is Plinto Ottaviano. In game they live up to their reputation and if treated likely they will beat you to death, riddle you with bullets or the most common both. They can be spotted in New Town murdering other family members and can be seen getting (and always winning) into brawls with the innocent people on the streets. If fought when barely starting out it will be extremely difficult to kill them because they have more health than the Tattagila and give out a lot more damage both shooting and fighting and most of their weapons are shotguns, tommies and the magnum which the Tattaglias don't have. In battle the are very unpredictable and crazy and at times they'll even rush you with cleavers when you have a gun. Their icon is "Horse's head". * The Cuneo family - The Cuneo family hails from Old Town. The Cuneo family is a little rich, owning few shops and businesses. Their family color is red. Don Phillippe Cuneo heads the Cuneo family. And with the harsh neighborhood they reside in and lack of sufficient funds they are ruthless killers and extremely territorial, always appearing in large groups largely due to the environment of Old Town, which is run down and filled with poor communities making them rely on each other for help. According to certain Corleone spys, Cuneos' are trustworthy unless you mess with their business, they also never start a mafia war but they will happily end it with brutality. The Cuneos' lawyer is Elvis "Edwin" Smoth, and their underboss is Marco Cuneo. Their caporegimes are Ronnie Tosca, Michael Costa and Mario DeBellis. In game thanks to their harsh turf they are quite difficult and even considered the toughest family in France and in hostile situations they also usually have a lot of back up. In fights they are difficult because of the hefty and big health bar and they block well. Shooting wise is the worst because their damage is twice as worse as the Straccis, and they are able to kill almost anyone with no more then three to five shotgun blasts even with full health. Their icon is "Vulture's head". Category:Games Category:The Godfather Category:Real Ideas